Typical active array architectures include one or more ferrite circulators for passive duplexing and control of scattering in microwave antennae. These circulators are passive “discrete” microwave devices, which may include, e.g., a microstrip/stripline resonator circuit on a ferrite substrate that is sandwiched between a magnet and magnetic carrier plate.
For a conformal panel architecture, the active devices comprising the T/R modules can be mounted on the back of the panel. The circulators are situated between the radiating apertures and T/R modules. There exists a need to be able to bury these microwave devices, e.g., circulators and other microwave devices, e.g., integrated circuits comprising switches, filters and MEMs, while realizing the vertical transitions to interconnect the devices to the other components within the antenna, e.g., Transmit/Receive modules (T/R modules) and radiators. Burying microwave circulators and other discrete microwave devices poses a challenge.